


Do You Even Know Me?

by REDEADED



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games), Lapidot - Fandom, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/F, I'm Sorry, Peridot is a porter, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21974674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REDEADED/pseuds/REDEADED
Summary: Peridot is a porter roaming through the countryside delivering packages along with her trusty BB. Her days are filled with dodging B.T.'s and Mull's along with the cold wind at her back. This is her coming to terms with the loss of her wife and their child, Cecilia, becoming her BB.
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 9





	Do You Even Know Me?

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write this ever since I beat the game but I am a great procrastinator so it took a good while. I hope you enjoy this or just give me your thoughts on why you didn't. Have a great day! I'm going to definitly come back and edit this but in the mean time enjoy this little rough draft.

Just a few more steps and Peridot would be over the mountain. One hand on the straps and the other on her water container.

"Fuck, why did it have to be so damn tall?" grumbled the blonde as she finally reached the top to look over the vast landscape before her. The plain was so long and full of grass, rivers all over along with a few different paths and smaller mountains before her. "Me and my big mouth." Taking a few big gulps left Peridot with more energy and the desire to sit and rub her shoulders. She gave each shoulder a quick rub down before continuing back down the mountain taking cautious steps every second to make sure she wouldn't fall or destroy a package case. Her BB giggled happily as she jumped slightly to avoid a couple of stones in her path. "I always forget you like bouncing every so often Cecilia..." Peridot smiled and continued on her path.

Thankfully the rivers were shallow. Peridot wasn't a huge fan on getting wet near her feet, always made her think of wet socks and how much it aggravated her when she was younger. Lapis used to wear her socks after a swim and there was a 50/50 chance they would be soaked because she couldn't be bothered to fully dry off her feet. Peridot mentally smacked herself;

"We can reminisce later after we get to the destination. No use in thinking of memories right now anyway." BB gave a worried sigh, her companion simply lifted her pod and gently lulled her back to comfort. "It's ok Cecilia, we're almost there." Splashing around for a few minutes left the building in a far clearer sight than before, Peridot's heart lifted leading her to pick up the pace of her movements. She was happy to finally be able to rest but was not looking forward to seeing an old face from before the operation. The backpack weighing on her was getting heavier and heavier as she marched towards the concrete before her. Planting her foot on the concrete slab before her erased all of her worries leaving her feeling as if she was already laying down in the private room. Marching down the mini hill she took a few calming breathes before activating the terminal to show the hologram image of her old friend Jasper. The taller woman was in the middle of eating a sandwich as the hologram cut on in front of her.

"Perfect timing as always eh Peri?" Peridot shrugged leaving Jasper with a noticeable hurt expression on her face. "Just put the supplies on the belt then, I'll take a look." Peridot swiftly put her backpack down and unloaded her packages onto the sorter belt watching them slide away from her and upwards into the delivery room. Jasper cleared her throat as she looked over the packages. "As usual, 100% perfection." Peridot smirked and replaced her backpack on her shoulders. "You... you look pretty tired, how about taking a nap in the private room for the night?"

"I would like that very much." she held her smirk and walked over to the elevator, closing her eyes as the floor began to go down. Peridot was sure Jasper would visit her either before or after her rest. Once the door was closed behind her Peridot hooked her BB up to the pod holder leaving a loving kiss on the glass earning her a happy cheer from the child. Shedding her clothes and backpack the blonde shuffled over to the shower motioning for the hologram curtains to completely cover everything. The warm water running all over her body gave her some comfort in these cold times, running her hands along her arms and chest to rinse off all the sweat and muck she felt like she had.

'Mind if I join?'

Peridot's body stiffened and her heart faltered a bit at the echo of her wife's voice. As hard as she tried she couldn't help the tears that would eventually leak from her eyes. Peridot would never sob, she would never let out her anguish mainly because she was afraid that it would upset her BB, but she allowed herself the ability to shed tears behind the curtains. 

"I miss you so much... I need you..." whispering softly made her feel only a tinge better in this current low point. Exiting the shower she took her time drying off and getting dressed once more before laying down and finding a pillow hidden in her backpack. It was then she would feel the pain of having slipped into a nightmare of her memories.

_"I am not signing that." Peridot spat out looking towards her wife with hurt in her eyes. "I WILL NOT! lose my family!" The bluenette clenched her fists as she practically growled._

_"This isn't just your decision to make Peridot. Maybe our child and I want to be helpful to this country! Helpful to a certain porter I know."_

_**"YOU'RE HELPFUL HERE!"** _

_**"I WANT TO BE MORE!"** Lapis placed her hand on her stomach with a groan. Peridot quickly helped her to sit down on the sofa, instantly regretting her tone and volume. Lapis breathed in and out for a good minute holding on tightly to her wife for support. "I just... I want us to be there for you." Lapis rested her head on the blonde's shoulder. "Lord knows when the next voidout might happen, what good would we be then?"_

_"Stop.." Peridot softly pleaded. Lapis chuckled before sharing a kiss with her lover. "That'll never happen to us... don't say things like that..."_

_"Can you be certain?" Peridot always hated this rebuttal. Lapis laced their fingers together on top of her stomach. "Peridot, please-"_

_"We haven't even named them yet." Peridot choked out. Silence filled the room as Lapis squeezed Peridot's hand. "I... I had an idea for a name..."_

_Peridot kissed Lapis one more time before watching her for the last time go through the operating room doors. The next time she would see her wife and child would not be the same. Peridot ignored all the attempts of comfort made towards her on the way to the parking lot, even opting to ignore the phone call from her best friend Jasper. She gave into Lapis' request so what did it matter now? She agreed to giving up her family for the sake of some job, what did it matter how she felt in that moment? Peridot sat in the driver's seat with her keys in the ignition._

_'Just go home and go to sleep.' She whispered internally; 'Just go home and try to relax. Nothing you can do now.' Peridot shoved her door open and proceeded to dump what she eaten earlier all over the concrete. She could gripe about how she shouldn't've been feeling emotions at this moment but what was the point? The drive home was long and pretty hazardous when the tears kept filling up her sight, after the sixth call she left Jasper a text saying she was ok in hopes that it would buy her some time to be alone and sleep more. Parking in the drive way was easy. Walking up to the front door of a now empty home?_

_Enter the home, take off shoes, put away keys, get something to drink, sit at the kitchen table. Peridot didn't know what to do next. Normally Lapis would be there asking her about ideas of what to do if not what movie to watch during dinner and before going to sleep. The thoughts wouldn't stop coming, the thoughts kept up with the pace at which the tears continued to fall. This was a big step in this family's path, this was something Lapis wanted to do._

_So why did it feel like they fell from the highest building? Why was Peridot sobbing in pain? Why did this have to happen? Why couldn't she change Lapis' mind? Why wasn't she allowed to call her child by their name? Why was Jasper suddenly embracing her?_

Peridot woke up in fright as Jasper cradled her head in her lap. BB had begun to wail in fright at her partner having fallen from the bed onto the ground below her. Peridot quickly unhooked her cuff link from the bed and ran over to soothe her BB.

"Shh shh shh love, it's ok Cecilia see? Mommy's fine don't you cry anymore ok?" Peridot pulled her BB from the hole in the wall to rock her gently back to sleep, hopefully it would work in calming her down so Peridot could start getting ready to leave immediately. It took a few minutes but BB simulated hugging her partner before going back to sleep. Peridot smiled and slowly placed her back into the hole.

"She saw you crying in your sleep." Jasper mumbled waiting for Peridot to face her. "Then when I came in to see what all the fuss was you ended up on the ground."

"I didn't give you permission to enter my room now did I? Much less ask you to hold me in my sleep."

"Can you not be cold for once?" the taller woman growled out. "I know you've been dealing with this shit for a good long time now but would it kill you to speak to me?" Peridot continued to get dressed and dodge any questions Jasper had for her. "Great." Jasper stood up and fixed her outfit making her way towards the door. "Just push me away for good then, don't worry Peri you'll never have to hear from me again." Jasper softly closed the door having kept BB's slumbering form in mind. Silence filled the room as Peridot finished getting dressed.

Riding the floor elevator back up to the terminal, Peridot was offered to deliver a corpse to the incinerator so a voidout could be avoided.

"He was a good friend of mine, please take care of him." The man in the hologram asked with a disheartened expression. Peridot simply nodded as the body bag was rolled out before her. More bodies in bags, would this ever end? Lifting the covered corpse the porter couldn't help but grunt at the weight now on her back. She knew that a truck would be nice or even a floating platform, but could she afford it? As she walked up the slope of an entrance she noticed another man exiting his vehicle and leaving the keys on the dash. Would he mind if she took it for a quick delivery? He caught her starring at his vehicle and he simply gave her a thumbs up with a jerk of his head as a 'go ahead' type of response to her unasked question. A quick return of the thumbs up and Peridot jumped into the van, placing the corpse in the passenger seat beside her.

The drive was never easy, huge piles of rocks to dodge along with hoping you didn't find a very deep river of water along your path. BB giggled every so often at the annoyed faces made by her partner enjoying the show until suddenly her partner's hood flew on and the timefall began to rain extremely hard. Peridot's breath was caught for a second until her odradek started to go off alerting her to the now forming hand prints headed towards her truck!

Quickly the porter reached for the corpse next to her and leapt out of the moving vehicle as it had begun to sink in the grasp of the B.T.'s before her. Peridot's breathing quickened as she struggled to place the corpse on her back. A loud sound was heard and the hand prints started to make their way back around towards herself! BB began to whine feeling her partner's fears and worries take control of her emotions. Peridot grabbed her backpack and gunned it towards the hill before her! All she had to do was make it to the top and she would be home free!

**THUD! SPLASH!**

**THUD! SPLASH!**

**THUD! SPLASH!**

The pounding of the hands behind her began to weigh heavier on her than her current package. She was thanking the universe with every footstep she was able to land and push herself forwards with! The hands stayed on track with her as she continued on until finally the blonde porter slipped and landed on her hands and knees where the faces of B.T.'s began to emerge from the ground and open their mouths as if trying to breathe or communicate with her! Peridot struggled to get back to her feet and was unable to contain her screams of fear as the blacked arms jutted out of the tar below her and grabbed at her suit, using all of their combined might to try and bring her back down to the ground below with them!

"NO! PLEASE!" She begged tuning out her BB's cries and wails of fright! More hands came and attempted to pull as she wiggled around.

'No, not now! I can't lose Cecilia too!' Peridot's mind raced from bad thought to bed thought scaring herself even more!

'Run.' Peridot's mind went silent at her lover's voice. 'Run, and don't look back!' With a quick and power tug of her leg the blonde was free! Stomping on the heads of the B.T.'s below her she was able to free herself and stomped her way to the edge of the tar circle! The hands continued to tug and pull at her legs only to either be kicked or back handed away. As soon as Peridot landed her foot outside the circle the tar and B.T.'s vanished! BB's wails returned to her ears as the silence of the world around them became clearer.

A quick session of tender and calming words later, and the pair were once again headed towards their destination. Peridot kept her thoughts to the scenery so as to not lose her mind again or upset BB. Upon arrival though she was frightened and scared beyond belief as her hood dropped and the rain began to fall down upon her!

"NO NO NO! NOT TIMEFALL! PLEASE NOT THE TIMEFALL!" Peridot lunged under a nearby rock and slammed her eyes shut terrified of what was going to happen.

The drops of the water continued to fall as the porter ran her fingered gloves over her flesh before opening her eyes to see nothing had changed. Peridot's breathing was still erratic as BB whined softly, how could this be happening?

Footsteps were heard and the blonde looked up to see a man carrying a child against his chest as the rain continued to pour over them both before clearing up and shinning a rainbow behind them.

"Bu... But that's... the color blue?" Peridot's heart was racing at the sight of blue once again in the sky above her. How could this be happening?! Also who was this man and why was he carrying a child?! Upon further inspection she finally saw the umbilical cord coming from the child's stomach! That was a BB!! Peridot's heart skipped a beat and a cold chill went up her spine causing her BB to start softly crying against her tank. "H-H-How?!" The man finally started to walk away whistling a tune to the now freed BB against his chest. Peridot pulled her BB from her stomach and looked into her sad eyes with hope and fright.

"Don't worry Cecilia, momma's here. We're getting you out of there!" Peridot ripped of her gloves before running her fingers against the glass tank before her. Her BB was worried and glancing into her partner's eyes trying to gauge what she was trying to do. Peridot kept running her fingers until she finally found a spot to start pulling! "Come on, come on, come on!" The blonde continued to tug and pull with all her might, if he could free his BB then couldn't she?! Tug and pull, tug and pull, tug and pull. Peridot had all but given up till she began to feel the bottom of the tank slide further down from the glass itself! BB looked into her mother's eyes one more time mystified by her sudden smile and giggled happily at seeing her partner's smile one more time...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank goodness for music, I love death Stranding and wanted to do something for it.


End file.
